bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mila-Rose (Fanon)
Mila-Rose (ミラ・ローズ, Mira Rōzu) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tia Harribel's three female Fracción. After she was defeated by Captain Yamamoto, she was saved by Murete Guerrero who had gone back in time to retrive Tia Harribel. She is now aligned with Muerte Guerrero and his arrancar army. Appearance Mila-Rose is a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior and has a toned body. She has long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. She also bears a striking resemblance to Rangiku Matsumoto, along with their similarities in having wavy hair and large breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Personality She appears to be more rational than Apache, though is still easily angered by insults from her fellow Fraccion and Rangiku Matsumoto, who calls her a female gorilla. She can also be somewhat sadistic when fighting, based on her facial expressions when swordfighting Matsumoto. History Hueco Mundo arc She makes her first appearance alongside Tia Harribel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, apparently being shaken by the Reiatsu given off by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Resurrección. Fake Karakura Town arc Later, she, Apache, and Sun-Sun appear alongside Harribel, the other two strongest Espada, and their Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. With the pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society successfully defended, and four of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción killed, the remaining Fracción pair up against each Shinigami and begin to duke it out; Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun take on 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. However, Rangiku decides to take on all three while her captain heads for their leader. Mila-Rose and Apache begin getting into a verbal warfare with Rangiku, while Sun-Sun criticizes them for taking their opponent's bait. While the trio berate each other, Rangiku uses her Zanpakutō's Shikai to surround them, only to be countered by their Cero. Following the counterattack, Rangiku is then single-handedly pummelled by Apache. The fight is later interrupted when Apache is blasted by an unknown attacker who is later revealed to be 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. Before Mila-Rose and the rest of Harribel's Fracción can react, they are engulfed in a massive explosion caused by Hinamori, applying her Zanpakutō to a Kidō net. However, they survive thanks to their release of their Zanpakutō, thereby healing all their wounds, leading to their activation of their "Quimera Parca" ability. The product of their activation comes in the form of a chimera-like creature, which they named "Allon". Seconds later, Allon charges at Rangiku and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off her right abdomen. As Hinamori attempts to attack the beast herself, Allon quickly dispatches her as well with one blow. Just when Allon attempts to finish Hinamori off, 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira and 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi save her with Bakudō 37 and relieve her of her duty. Following their arrival, Hisagi tells Kira to tend to Hinamori's and Matsumoto's wounds. Kira reluctantly agrees and swoops off, leaving Hisagi to deal with with Allon alone. Hisagi starts off by using Kidō Destructive Spell Number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden, which results by Allon's apparent immobilization. With that epiphany, Hisagi figures that Kidō seems to be the beast's weakness. As a result, he ties up Allon using the chains of his Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, and proceeds to defeat him. Before he could do so, however, Allon easily breaks free. As the creature prepares to attack, Hisagi tries his best to dodge it, only for him to get caught. Allon then stretches its mouth wide open and prepares to swallow Hisagi. Just then, 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba arrives at the scene to save Hisagi. Sensing no reaction from Allon, Iba moves in for the kill, only to be shot by the creature's Cero, coming from the back of its hair. After Iba's failed attempt, Allon crushes Hisagi with its fist and flings his limp body aside. With Hisagi and Iba knocked out, Allon moves in for Kira. Just as all seem lost for the unlucky lieutenant, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto makes his timely arrival and stabs Allon with his cane. As Allon attempts to retaliate, Yamamoto finishes it off with his Shikai. With the defeat of their "pet", Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun attempt to attack Yamamoto head-on. Their sneak-attack merely ends in vain, as the captain-commander effortlessly incinerates them. Harribel's reaction to this apparently indicates that they have been killed, but Yamamoto himself comments that he didn't completely burn them (out of respect for their fighting spirit). Background Mila-Rose was later saved from her fate by Muerte Guerrero who had gone back in time via time travel to retrive her master Tia Harribel, also along with her alies, she was brought back to the future. After recovering from her injuries and reuniting with her allies and master, she swore to serve as an arrancar in muerte guerrero's arancar army. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: In the anime, Mila-Rose showed considerable skill in swordsmanship against Rangiku, demonstrating strong attacks that forced her opponent back. Cero: Mila-Rose has an orange colored Cero. She seems to charge it in her left hand, then "punches" it with her right. High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Mila-Rose has a high amount of spiritual power. Sonído: Like her partners, Mila-Rose has proficient skill in Sonído, at least on part to Fracción. Zanpakutō Leona (金獅子将 (レオーナ), Reona; Spanish for "Lioness", Japanese for "Gold Lion General"). When sealed, it resembles a broad sword instead of the regular katana-shaped ones wielded by other Arrancar and Shinigami. *'Resurrección': Mila-Rose activates her Zanpakutō by its release command Devour (喰い散らせ, kuichirase). In her Resurrección form, she looks like an armored Amazon warrior, with two claws holding her breasts (though this is toned down in the anime due to censorship), an armored thong, and a pair of boots that go all the way up to her upper thigh. She also gains sharp lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion mane, with gold highlights. She still retains her broad sword, though it changes in size, shape, and color. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form all her powers and abilities are enhanced and she gains even greater physical abilities. *'Enhanced Strength': In this form her physical strength is greatly increased. Her increased strength gives her enough power to easily make gigantic craters or injure opponents with a single strikes. *'Enhanced Speed': Her released state augments her speed drastically, giving her animalistic agility and movement to match. *'Enhanced Cero': Her cero is also enhanced and is much more powerfull, she is capable of firing a powerfull orange cero from her hands. *'Shockwaves': When in her released form, she can roar loudly enough to create shockwaves in the air and surrounding area. *'Aluvión de león' ( 黄金のライオンの波 (デレオン), aluviónde reon; Spanish for "Lion's Barrage", Japanese for "Golden Lion Wave"): Mila-Rose is able to fire golden coloured concentrated spritiual energy from the tip of her blade. The slash's take the form of wave and are quite powerfull capable of causing large scale destruction. She is able to control the speed and intensity of the waves and is also able to change their direction. *'Desgarran' (lit, Spanish for Rip Apart, バラバラにする) upon summoning spiritual energy to her foe's physical body, 5 'spiritual rings' will be placed over each limb, and the head. Upon installing the rings, a 'timer' is formed. This timer lasts a total of 10minutes. Over the time limit, one ring at a time will slowly constrict around said arm/leg first, as a final result, it will decapitate the limb, and ending in fiendish display, the limb will burn up upon falling off. These rings can be hindered, but further resistance drains the 'resistor' of their spiritual energy. Upon the 10minute mark, the final ring (one around the neck) will constrict, eventually, beheading the foe. Category:Female Category:Arrancar